Demonstrate
by bowwow08
Summary: Songfic featuring JoJo's new single "Demonstrate". Kataang


**Hello fellow Avatar fanfiction lovers! I know I have not written anything in a while, but I still read stories on this site at least weekly! I need to get back to my multi-chapter story, but for now I have written a song fic featuring JoJo's new song. I hope to write something else really soon, and I plan on editing this tomorrow a little more. I just wanted to post it tonight, because I was excited that inspiration hit! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Demonstrate nor do I own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

It was another long day of peace talks, and even though Aang wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and forget all the monotonous speeches he had endured he could not fall asleep. All he could think about was Katara and how he had to sit on the other side of the room from her all day as she braided small pieces of her hair, which is a tell-tale sign that she was bored out of her mind. There is only so much a person can take about hearing about cabbage distribution in Republic City, and how measures need to be put into place to protect merchants from unforeseeable incidents. Aang always loves to watch her braid her hair, although his mind always seems to drift to him wanting to be the one with his fingers in her hair.

He sighed and determined that thinking about Katara would result in him never falling asleep, so he got out of bed and started stretching. He started going through some bending motions to try to tire out his body and started humming to himself. When he got to the water-bending motions thoughts of Katara filled his mind again. He thought about all the time Katara had helped him in the early stages in his bending to get his posture just right. Then he began to think about how after they became a couple, and Katara went out of her way more and more to be close to him as they practiced together. They had not gotten to the point of making love yet, but water-bending practice was the closest they got to being together with each other partially clothed. Aang immediately snapped out of his daydreaming and went back to practicing as the night wore on. After a while, Aang came up with some lyrics to accompany the tune he had created.

_I live in this fantasy, where everything is amplified. Senses' hiding in a flash and everything just comes alive. This pressure all inside of me is sexual anxiety…_

He realized what he was saying after that last line and his face paled momentarily. However, he quickly realized that that was how he felt and determined that he should not feel ashamed. He then decided that it was okay if he kept going, because Katara wasn't there and he was enjoying himself.

_Baby there's a lot of freaky shit running in my mind that I can't say. But I know I can demonstrate and I can let my body explain. I know I can demonstrate, so I'mma make it simple and plain. You just need to come over. I can let my body explain. I can just demonstrate…_

Katara was staring up at the ceiling looking at the shadows that the torches from outside were making. Even though she appreciated Zuko letting her stay in this luxurious room in the palace, she missed camping with Sokka and especially Aang. Toph had settled down at her Earth-bending school, so it was just the original crew as they went on diplomatic missions to maintain peace among the four nations.

She was thankful for the peace in her room though, because political meetings took all of her energy and self restraint. Even though she was a couple years older now, she still had a tendency to be hot-tempered when her buttons were pushed. There were a few members who really knew how to get her going, but in times like that she just looked over to Aang and watch him trying to subtlety air-bend his infamous marbles, or draw doodles of the their friends. He was much more talented than Sokka, and even though Aang would never willing show her his drawings, she sometimes suck a peek at the ones he kept. She was always in awe of the way Aang captured Katara, and it was as though she could feel his love for her seeping through the page into her fingertips. This made her think of his fingertips skating over her sides and leaving a cold and warm sensation that only Aang could do to her.

She eventually got up and walked over to the dresser and found her brush to comb her hair, and began tapping her foot on the hardwood floor. Brushing her hair always relaxed her, and she knew thinking about Aang in the next room would not help her fall asleep. There was another full day of meetings that she had to be prepared for. Eventually she began to sing to herself to the sounds of the tapping of her foot and a melody that could be heard through her window floating through the night.

_I'm arrested by the night, and only you can set me free. Guilty, but I'm not ashamed. I'm exactly where I want to be, yeah. I leave the door open wide, in hopes that you will sneak inside…_

She sighed to herself knowing that Aang would never sneak out and come visit her in the dead of night. He was the perfect gentleman, although sometimes she wished he wasn't. Even though they had moved passed simple kisses, they never had enough time alone to see where there emotions would take them. Sokka seemed to have personal radar installed to know exactly when things could start to go too far, and he loved coming up with ways to ruin the moment as obnoxiously as possible and killing any mood. Not that there was any lack of trying on Aang and Katara's part, because they were engaged and were soon to be married. However, Sokka had successfully trained Aang to never get too carried away. She sighed and continued on.

_Baby there's a lot of freaky shit running in my mind that I can't say. But I know I can demonstrate and I can let my body explain. I know I can demonstrate, so I'mma make it simple and plain. You just need to come over. I can let my body explain. I can just demonstrate…_

At this point Katara had danced across her room and made it to the balcony that was right above Aang's and was continuing to sing into the night without knowing that Aang had his window open right below her.

_I'm thinking, come over, come over. Come over, I'm thinking._  
_Come over, come over, I'm thinking…_

Aang's heart started beating faster as he heard Katara singing into the night. She knew she was singing about him to come over, but he hesitated. Every fiber of his being wanted to go, but Sokka would kill him if he knew. Sokka always had a way of showing up at the perfect time to ruin everything. But hearing Katara sing gave him strength and he air-bended himself onto the balcony just behind her and began to sing with her.

_But I know I can demonstrate and I can let my body explain. I know I can demonstrate, so I'mma make it simple and plain. You just need to come over. I can let my body explain. I can just demonstrate…_

Katara was shocked at first to hear Aang's deep voice behind her singing the song she was singing. She realized it must have been Aang that she had heard the melody coming from, and quickly grabbed onto him as he waltzed her around the balcony. There faces were inches away from each other and soon there hearts beat as one as their last notes drew to a close.

"I heard you singing earlier, and your song was too catchy to ignore" Said Katara with a seductive smile that made Aang immediately aware that he had made the right decision.

"Me hearing you sing about you wanting me to come over was too catchy to ignore" replied Aang has he leaned in for a kiss that he had been so desperately wanting all night.

What started out as a kiss of greeting quickly turned into a kiss of passion. Aang was glad that Katara slept in her undergarments and Katara was glad that Aang did the same. It was always to hot in the fire nation to do otherwise. Aang kept his attentions to the nape of her neck as she massaged his tense back muscles from the long days they had been putting in. He ran his fingers through her hair knowing that it gave equal pleasure to them both, and he had been day dreaming about it for hours now.

Just as Aang was about to move to Katara's chest bindings and finally lay his eyes upon the beauty that was underneath, there was a loud knock at the door. Aang immediately fell off the bed and rushed behind the curtain as Sokka stormed in.

"Katara I know there is something going on! There I was dreaming about Suki bringing me a plate of meat, and then I woke up thumping coming from your room!" yelled Sokka as he frantically looked around the room.

"Sokka as you can see I am the only one here, and now you have woken me up with your crazy rants!" yelled Katara as she sighed with relief on the inside when she realized Sokka was not going to thoroughly search the room.

"I guess you are right. I just don't like it when we stay in the palace… It gives me the creeps and I can't keep an eye on you."

"Sokka I know that I am your little sister, but even if Aang was in here with me I am old enough to make my own decisions."

"I promise once you and Aang get married I will never again pull my overprotective brother card on you again." Sokka conceded and started to walk out the door.

"Fine, but I swear to you the Aang and I will be married as soon as humanly possible, and our honeymoon will be as far from you and your craziness as possible!" Katara shouted as her hot tempered side started to come out.

"Alright, alright I get it. Get some sleep sis. See you in the morning. Sorry again for being so overprotective… And Katara?"

"What!?"

"You have some crazy bed head right now."

"Thanks" said Katara as she smiled to herself that it wasn't the bed that had made her hair that way.

As Sokka shut the door, Aang crept from behind the curtain with his face about the same shade of red as it.

"I'm sorry Katara. I knew it was a bad idea to come up here with Sokka just a few doors away below us…"

"Aang don't apologize. I wanted you to come up here more than anything, and soon we will be married and this won't happen anymore" Whispered Katara as she stroked his cheek.

"I love you Katara, and as soon as the nations are stable I will give you a wedding that you can only dream of. I would marry you right now if I could. I would have married you at twelve if it would have been allowed" finished Aang as he leaned in and gave her a long deep kiss, but ended it before it got too heated again.

"I love you too Aang, and I would run away with you right now and get married, but I know that that would create a huge stir for no reason, and I have always dreamed of my wedding day since I was little." Said Katara as she laid her head in the crook of Aang's neck and closed her eyes.

"I should probably get going back to my room" whispered Aang, but he made no motion to leave Katara's side and began stroking her arm with his fingertips.

"Sokka won't come back here again tonight if we are just sleeping. Plus I know we will both sleep a lot better in each other's arms than alone in these fire nation beds…" Katara hoped that this would be enough to convince him to stay, because she was exhausted and knew they would sleep more soundly together without nightmares caused by the war.

Aang lay there in silence for a few moments, and Katara was sure that he was going to leave, but then felt him curl more tightly around her body and buried his face in her hair. "You drive a hard bargain Katara, and I have no will power to leave you right now."

They both smiled and shared one more kiss before they fell asleep in each other's arms. They both dreamt of their wedding and how they could finally demonstrate their love with more than just stolen kisses and secret moments alone caught up in a song.


End file.
